The Gift
by Mrs Hatake Itachi
Summary: Kurama is looking for a perfect present to Botan. What will it be? For all Kurama and Botan lovers. A oneshot story. Hope you'll like it and a Merry Christmas to all. The song inside is by 98 degrees entitles This Gift


**Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this one-shot to all of you who are reading my story right now and of course to all who are reading Game Called Love, Double Trouble and Revenge And Love. To my big sister who is reading this and to quanku()who suggest that I write a one-shot fic. I only hope you guys will like it. It's my Christmas gift to all of you.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hokusho only the plot.**

**Summary: Shuuichi is looking for the perfect gift for Botan. What will it be? And why?**

**Chapter One: The Gift**

The snow is falling and the city is covered in white. Even though it was Christmas Eve, you can still see a lot of people around the city doing their last Christmas shopping. Even the snow that was falling or the snow-covered street doesn't stop them from doing their shopping including a certain red-haired guy, a green-haired guy, a orange-haired guy and a black-haired guy.

"Yusuke, what will you buy for Keiko this Christmas?" Kurama asked as the four of them walk and look at the shops all around them that are opened until 12 midnight.

"I don't know yet." Yusuke admitted looking hopelessly

"Why don't we just buy a bear." Hiei suggested as he had the same problem on buying a present for his girlfriend

"No!" the three said together

"Why not?" Hiei asked because for him it was a good idea

"Because last year in your girlfriend's birthday you already given her a bear, last Christmas you had given her a bear, and on her last birthday you also given her a bear. I mean the only thing that changes was size and the color of the bear." Yusuke stated

"What can I do, I'm not great in this sort of things." Hiei said defensively for it was true and he can't protest about the bear because it was also true.

"Yeah! At least you still have a brain not to give her a sword or a demon head that you've killed." Kuwabara said which made them all laugh (A/N: And yes Hiei also laugh along and please understand its Christmas so everyone should relax and be happy.)

"I think I'm going to give Keiko a watch." Yusuke said looking over at the glass window that has different kind of watch displayed inside. Yusuke look at the others to see a look of confuse from their faces. "What?" Yusuke asked also confuse

"Why a watch?" Hiei asked first before the two

"Because its go in a pair, you know one for me and one for her." Yusuke said pointing at a pair of watch for married couple. "Beside I want her to know that the time I spend with her, being her husband is priceless and irreplaceable and that is what the watch symbolizes." Yusuke explained

"Well one down and three to go." Hiei said looking at the three

"Yusuke, you're the best." Kurama said as he patted Yusuke's back in excitement

"Why? What did I do?" Yusuke asked confuse as Hiei and Kuwabara look at Kurama also confuse

"You've just made me realized something important." Kurama said happily "Guy's I got to go, I'll just see you guys at Koenma's house." Kurama added and left

Kurama went home as fast as he could and open the safety box from his room to retrieve a small red box.

Every Christmas the boys will buy gifts for the boys while the girls cook the food that will be eaten in Koenma's house. Koenma doesn't have buy gifts for he provides the place and also some food for the Christmas party.

Botan was lying on her bed when the phone rings. She ignored it at first but then decided to answer it for it might be Kurama calling.

"Hello! Botan speaking." Botan said as she answered the phone

"Hello! Botan, its me Keiko." The voice from the other line said

"Hey! Keiko, what's up?" Botan asked as she sat on the edge of her bed

"Well, I jut called to ask you what your Christmas wish is?"

"I can't believe your going to ask me again." Botan said with a laugh

"Well wishes change and maybe you've changed your wish." Keiko said as she laughs along with Botan on the phone

"I still haven't changed my wish." Botan said simply

"You really love him don't you?" Keiko asked teasingly

As a matter of fact Botan said, "Well of course I do, I mean we've been together for almost 5 years now and I think its time for us to settle down now."

"Don't worry he'll ask you just wait." Keiko said encouragingly

"You said that to me last two years ago, last year and now." Botan said "Anyway Keiko I'm tired I think I'm going to sleep early tonight." Botan added

"Okay, goodnight." Keiko said also feeling a little bit tired

"Same to you too." Botan said then they put the receiver down and Botan and Keiko went to bed.

Morning came quickly and so did the afternoon. Botan started to cook all the foods she will be bringing to Koenma's house while waiting for Kurama to pick her up. Botan finish cooking before she went and took a relaxing bath to refresh herself. 15 minutes later she was her living room wearing a simple but elegant red spaghetti dress that end on her upper knee then she was wearing a pair of red strap shoes and a silver necklace that her father had given her before he died.

The doorbell rang and Botan went to open the door. Kurama was standing outside her door in a black slacks and a long sleeve's polo that was covered with a black jacket.

"You look beautiful." Kurama said as Botan opened the door widely for him to enter.

"You look handsome yourself." Botan said kissing Kurama on the lips before she started to walk toward the kitchen

"Botan, can we talk for while?" Kurama asked as he stops her walking toward the kitchen by holding her elbow and turning her around to face him

"Sure!" Botan said as she allow Kurama to pull her in her living room

Kurama push Botan to sit as he use one of his plant to light the fire. "Much better." Kurama said before kneeling down

"Better for what?" Botan asked confuse

"Just watch." Kurama said as he open his hand and thousands of rose petals started to fall on top of them making Botan's living room smell like flower. After the petals stop falling the door of Botan's house opened and four kids entered her house each was carrying a single red rose each rose stem has a ribbon tied in it together with a single piece of paper and before Botan could ask Kurama about it, it was too late for the kids started to sing and Kurama sat beside her holding her close and together they watch the four kids as they sing.

_The snow is falling  
The city is white  
Your eyes are shining  
like diamonds tonight  
And we're all alone  
There's no one home  
You're finally in my arms again _

The night is silent  
And Christmas is here  
I couldn't ask for more than having ya near  
'Cause I love you girl (love you girl)  
And I always will (always will)  
And now I know the moment is right  
The moment is right

Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight  
I'm down on my knees  
There's no better time  
It's something to last for as long as you live  
Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give

I thought I'd give you something shiny and new  
I'd try to find something worthy of you  
But I realized when I looked inside  
There's some things that money can't buy (oh no)

I feel the magic whenever you're near  
I feel it even more this time of the year  
Cause I love you girl (love you girl)  
I always will (always will)  
And now I know the moment is right  
The moment is right

You know I'll always be true to you  
And you know I'm the one you can turn to  
Any time, any place, or anywhere  
You know that I'll always be there

After the kids finish singing one of them went to Botan and handed her the rose…

"Open the paper Miss." The kids said before motioning to the next one to give the next rose

Botan read the papers that was given to her and was shock to read what was written on the four papers. Before Botan could ask Kurama she saw that he was talking with the kids and she heard him say thanks to the kids and he was trying to give them some money for Christmas but she heard the children said that its okay for it was Christmas Day. The children left without getting the money because for them the true meaning of Christmas is helping and loving one another.

Kurama came back but didn't sit beside Botan instead he knelt down and pulled something on his jacket breast pocket. It was a small red box. Kurama opened the small box revealing a simple but beautiful diamond ring.

"Kurama, I…"

"Shhh! Listen to me Botan." Kurama said as he put his finger on top of Botan's lips to stop her from saying a word. "I know it took me so long to ask you the big question but I want to find the right time and now I know deep in my heart that this was the right time, that I want to spend every time that I have in this world with you. Now, will you answer the question written on the papers?" Kurama said as he removes his finger from Botan's lips

Botan look at the piece of papers in her hand that said 'WILL YOU MARRY ME?' before she raise her head and look at Kurama "I've been waiting for you to ask me that question and finally you've asked me that question." Botan said with a smile that made her eyes twinkle

"Is that a yes?" Kurama asked to make sure

"Yes, it was a yes." Botan said making Kurama to stand up for joy the next thing she knew. She was being swing in circles by Kurama.

"You don't have any idea how happy you made me." Kurama said kissing her lips as she respond from his kiss

"It looks expensive." Botan commented after they kiss

Kurama look at Botan who was now looking at the ring "Its from my family generation, my family handed it to the eldest male so he can give it to his future fiancé."

"Then its priceless." Botan said kissing Kurama on the lips

"You worth more than that." Kurama said in between kiss "I have a great idea though." Kurama added after the kiss

"And what might that be?' Botan asked

"Well, why don't we just spend this Christmas together?" Kurama said looking at Botan with a knowing smile

"Even if I want to we can't because we've been planning this Christmas before you even propose."

"Then I guess we don't have a choice but to go." Kurama said as he escorted Botan to the kitchen

Both Botan and Kurama are now on Kurama's. They're on their way to Koenma's house for the party.

"So, what is Hiei's gift for his girlfriend? Got any idea?"

"According to Kuwabara Hiei bought a huge teddy bear. Kurama said looking at her then on the road. "Larger than before." Kurama added

"I can't believe Hiei, his giving her another bear. I mean two bear is okay but five bears are to much." Botan laugh as Kurama laugh along

"Where here!" Kurama said stopping the car in front of Koenma's house

"Guess everyone is already here." Botan said looking at the cars that was park outside Koenma's house

"Your right." Kurama said, "Ready to tell them the news?" Kurama added looking at her

"Yes!" Botan said and they kissed before they prepare themselves to get to Koenma's house together with the foods and the good news that will change her and Kurama's life forever.

**THE END**

**Well there you have it my first Kurama and Botan one-shot. Hope you like it and don't forget to review so I will know what you think about it.**


End file.
